She Had a Plan
by Harry Hippie
Summary: Hermione is a bit psychotic in this one. Another one of my Harry's Girls series.


A/N: Another story for my little series. One-shot, as always. This is Hermione, as promised. I would like to say that if you would like me to do one of these stories for your Harry/Someone ship, I will try my hardest. It must be a character already in the books, of course. On with Hermione!

------------------------------

Books. They were her lifeline. They took her out of the real world and put her somewhere she was welcome with open arms. Knowledge was her weapon against illogic and impracticallity. Books protected her from the pain of the real world. But not everything in the world was painful. Some things were helpful. Like fame.

Being famous got you places. If you were famous, people did things for you that they normally would not do. Harry was famous. He was treated differently. He had people's immediate respect every time he walked into a room. Hermione had read about him before even crossing the threshhold of Hogwarts. When she had seen him, she had seen her ticket out of normalcy and into something better. So she had done some research and a little project of her own. She discovered every bone in Harry's body was heroic.

Halloween of her first year, Hermione had been in the library, reading away the pain Harry's little sidekick, Ron, a person she could have done without, had caused. She was suspected to be in the bathroom , where she had stopped to flush some tears out of her eyes in quiet, and Parvati had heard her sniffling. She heard a slight disturbance and walked briskly outside. She saw a lumbering troll being levitated along the halls by someone in a cloak. She followed quietly, her plan hatching. It was the perfect oppurtunity. Then she began to worry about the man in the cloak. Perhaps some dark wizard? She was too preoccupied to care.

She had led the troll into the bathroom after watching the man ennervate him and then run away. She had read about trolls enough to know human legs could outrun a troll, and groggy trolls were easily manipulated. After leading him to the correct corridor, she ran into the girls' bathroom and into a stall, then cast a red-eye spell from her D.A.D.A. book, chapter nine.

She heard the troll enter the bathroom. She heard the door slam and lock behind the troll. She really was scared. Hermione shrieked at the top of her lungs and ran out of the stall. Harry and Ron bumbled in. She couldn't help but think about how idiotic it was of them to lock the door when she was pretty sure Parvati would have told anyone and everyone within earshot. They finally manged to knock the troll out after a near death experience on Harry's part.

Hermione knew the teachers were inevitably running down the corridor at the very moment, so she quickly devised a plan to bring Harry and the good things she was sure would happen with him. She lied. It was easy enough. She knew she would be doing enough of it in the end.

And so began the Golden Trio. Hermione lied about lots of things. She _would_ have his fame, if she died getting it. She worked hard. What she didn't suspect to happen came to bite her in the rump. Harry got a girlfriend.

Cho showed a hazard that she couldn't afford to risk. She might steal away what Hermione had been planning for years. And so Hermione worked to corrupt thier relationship. Subtlely, of course. She had spoken to Cho many times before and had come to like her a bit. She had not taken into consideration her threat. Then Ginny began to worry her as well. Hermione began finding suspects around every corner. A girl that even spoke to Harry was informed of desperate, untrue rumours about him. Many were simply elaborations on the many false articles of the Daily Prophet and were easy enough to make believable. When the Cho and Harry thing had come to an end, Hermione breathed easier, giving Harry comfort to get him closer to her. Some day she would have what she so desired Some day she would recieved what she had so longed for.

But first she would have to eliminate Ginny...

She had a plan...

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? The whole troll thing got a little out of hand, but otherwise it went as planned.


End file.
